Talk:Creddie/@comment-4959748-20130109000046/@comment-5679407-20130111232058
"I do not claim more authority. I claim that his authority is meaingless compared to the 'authority' of the canon TV show as aired. He has no authority once the episode is done. Dan's authority to change or modify the TV show ended the moment he finished editing the episode and sent it to Nick to be aired. Any interpretation or 'view' or 'feeling' he wanted the audience to know about needed to be shown, included and discussed on the show itself." I partially agree. I'm not saying that he controls the episodes once they are done, nor am I saying that he controls how audience members interpret or view the episodes. That, obviously, is beyond his scope. When I call Dan the god of the iCarly universe, I'm not saying that he can tell you that Spencer is naked, when Spencer visibly is not. I'm saying that he has control over what the characters do,--not what they do once it is done--and yes, what the characters feel. He may not be able to control that Carly and Freddie kissed in iGoodbye after it aired, but he does control how Carly and Freddie feel about it. If we are to follow your words, Sockstar1, and whatever "interpretation or view or feeling Dan wanted the audience to know about needed to be shown, included, and discussed on the show" then isn't the conclusion that Carly romantically loves Freddie and that she'll pursue a romantic relationship with him, once she returns, false? None of that was included in the show, right? In fact, Dan felt the need, even if its ex-post-facto, to clarify Carly's and Freddie's motivations for that kiss. And no one--no one--has more authority than Dan over what motivates his characters, because he created them and writes their actions. The fact that they both kiss was a result of Dan's will. What is canon is that Carly and Freddie kissed but without any discussion among the characters, how the characters feel is left up to the one wrote the scene. And, Dan made his feeling pretty clear. "Instead he chose to included a typical last minute kiss, that culturally means the two characters have feelings for each other..." This isn't true, and this is probably the source of our disagreement. Feelings are defined by the characters/people involved, not by culture. For example, culture may say that two men/women kissing each other must mean they're homosexual. But, unless both men/women bear a homosexual attraction to each other, that isn't true. Since we have no dialogue between Carly and Freddie discussing their feelings, the one who wrote the scene--that being Dan--is the only logical reference. And if Dan says that that kiss wasn't of a particular romantic signficance to both Carly and Freddie, then that's what we must accept, even if it's a cop-out, messed-up, and a contradiction to culture. * Let me say thanks for arguing with me based on the points I've argued, Sockstar1. I know we disagree, but it's refreshing to have a civil argument about the ships.